


i'm not telling you what to do

by fightmecorypheus (alex_archer)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/fightmecorypheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not telling you what to do." Zevran x Warden<br/>a prompt from anotherdayforchaosfay.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not telling you what to do

Even though he stood apart from the group,near the edge of camp, the firelight still frolicked across his face. In the low light, the marks on his face seemed to dance. His smirk grew across his face as he met the eyes of the Warden standing across the way. She made her way towards him, her armor clattering.

“If your apparel did not alert me to your presence, your beauty would,” he dropped his arms from their cross position on his chest.

“Zevran, you do know you said that out loud, correct?” The Warden chuckled.

“Yes. I will not be saying it ever again,” the elf grabbed the Warden’s hands. “I can tell you need to say something…”

“I do. I need to know what you’re going to do after all this?” the Warden questioned. When she was met with only a confused look, she explained, “I know we’ve talked about this already, and you spoke of wanting to stay with me. I need to know if this is as real for me as it is you. I’m not telling you what to do, but I want you to stay with me. I want you to be with me.”

Zevran chuckled, as he often did, only this time it took more than a little effort to prevent it from becoming a giggle, “Such naiveté, my dear. I’ve been conditioned to expect nothing out of what we have here. The Crows frowned upon romantic interests for our targets-“

“I forgot I was a target to you,” the Warden felt her heart drop as her fears were confirmed.

“Ah, but you did not let me finish, no? I meant to say that I have little experience with matters like these, but that is not to mean I do not have experience. I have plenty of experience. I meant I would like nothing more than to be with you, if you would have me, of course,” Zevran cleared up the confusion swiftly. He reached for the Warden’s hands. Once they were within his, he pulled them close, “You are indeed a target to me, but an entirely different target now.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand lifting to lace through her hair. He pulled her flush to him and they kissed. Their lips moving furiously, and he teased with his tongue. She allowed him, and they twisted together. He pulled away slightly and she grabbed onto him, her teeth pulled at his bottom lip.

“Oh?” Zevran muttered, causing the Warden to worry.

“Is that- Is it okay? I’m not very good at this,” she apologized, smiling slightly. Zevran’s eyebrow raised and he chuckled.

“I’m not telling you what to do,” he pressed himself back up against her, speaking through their embrace, “but keep doing that.”

 


End file.
